


Прочитано

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Established Relationship, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Бен скинул фотку не в тот чат.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Прочитано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seen ✔️✔️](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633160) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



Бену не следовало ставить свой телефон в режим «не беспокоить». Ему действительно не стоило этого делать.

Бывают моменты, когда вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Обычно это плохие моменты, хотя у Бена бывали и хорошие — в основном, когда он глубоко в Рей, смотрит ей в глаза и в любви, которая плещется в них, он видит своё прошлое, настоящее и будущее. 

И это не один из тех славных моментов, которые мелькают перед твоими глазами. Этот момент подобен исцарапанной пластинке: всё замирает, и ты слышишь лишь звук собственного сердцебиения, отдающегося в ушах, потому что всё остальное остановилось, просто замерло. 

На экране своего телефона он видит три сообщения от Рей:

 **Рей Жена** : _Малыш, скорее всего ты сейчас занят, но ты скинул фотку не в тот чат._  
**Рей Жена** : _Бенннннн_  
**Рей Жена** : _Позвони мне, когда справишься с потрясением._

А следом около девяноста непрочитанных сообщений из чата **Ферма Скайуокеров** в ватсап. 

В ватсап, потому что Рей отказывается пользоваться айфоном, но хочет отправлять сообщения со своего компьютера.

В ватсап, потому что дядя Люк не любит перемен, хотя знает, что ватсап принадлежит фэйсбуку, а Марка Цукерберга он попросту ненавидит, но он ведь использовал ватсап до того, как тот стал принадлежать фэйсбуку!

В ватсап, где у него всего два чата: один с Рей, и один с его большой семьёй.

 _Господи_.

 **Чуи** : _Не тот чат._

 **Лэндо Калриссиан** : _Совсем не тот чат._

 **Хан Соло** : _Бен, возможно, ты захочешь удалить это до того, как появится твоя мать.  
_  
**Хан Соло** : _Или до того, как появится Люк._

 **Трипио** : _Святые угодники._

 **Арту** : _поскольку он, кажется, занят_

 **Арту** : _я просто_

 **Арту** : _отправлю побольше сообщений_

 **Арту** : _пока это не скроется с виду_

 **Арту** : _вот так-то лучше_

 **Хан Соло** : _Господи._

Бена сейчас стошнит. Его на самом деле сейчас вывернет наизнанку.

 **Трипио** : _А можно ли удалить чужое сообщение? Уверен, не будь Бен занят, он бы не хотел, чтобы оно оставалось в чате._

 **Арту** : _очевидно, можно удалить его у себя, но не у остальных._  
  
**Трипио** : _Наверное, нужно предупредить Лею, что пока ей не следует заходить в чат._

 **Трипио** : _Обычно сообщения от Бена она проверяет очень быстро._

И как только он умудрился не заблевать всё кругом? Как это кровь не полилась у него из носа от сильнейшего умственного напряжения, которое он сейчас испытывает? Ещё минуту назад он чувствовал себя восхитительно. Ощущение собственной ладони не шло ни в какое сравнение с Рей, но оно оказалось достаточно приятным, пока она была в командировке. Она уехала два дня назад и скоро вернётся, и он подумал — конечно, ладно, подрочи разок, чтобы продержаться подольше, когда она вернётся. Отправь ей фотку, ведь она так любит фотографии. Ему было так хорошо. Так спокойно.

А потом он открыл сообщения.

 **Хан Соло** : _Я предупредил её, но оказалось, что слишком поздно._

 **Лэндо Калриссиан** : _О, господи._

 **Хан Соло** : _Ага._

 **Хан Соло** : _Бен, когда ты прочтёшь это, пошли маме цветы._

 **Лэндо Калриссиан** : _А Люка кто-нибудь предупредил?_

 **Люк** : _Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь предупредил Люка._

Ну вот и всё. Вот и всё. Бен больше никогда не встретится со своей семьёй. Даже в темнейшие времена своей жизни он не желал так сильно забыть о существовании своей семьи, как теперь. Теперь-то он исчезнет навсегда.

Он снова прокрутил все сообщения к началу, туда, где он скинул фотографию, которая должна была отправиться только Рей, Рей, которая снова была в небе, на пути к нему. _Думаю о тебе_ , набрал он одним пальцем, а не двумя, потому что с каждой секундой ласкал себя всё жёстче и сильнее, закрыв глаза и врубив на телефоне режим «не беспокоить». По крайней мере, у него было несколько минут блаженного забвения, прежде чем он понял, что произошло.

Он кликнул на фотку и нажал «удалить». _Удалить для всех_. Не то, чтобы это имело значение. Ведь рядом с сообщением светились две маленькие синие галочки. Каждый в чате уже успел увидеть эту фотку. 

И это будет его последняя фотография, которую они когда-либо увидят в принципе, потому что он никогда и ни за что на свете не заговорит с ними снова. 

Он роняет телефон на кровать и со стоном зарывается лицом в подушку, пахнущую Рей.

_Позвони мне, когда справишься с потрясением._

С потрясением он определённо не справился, и всё же Бен хватает телефон снова. 

— Сири, позвони Рей, — бормочет он, потому что не может даже пошевелиться, чтобы набрать её номер собственноручно, и через мгновение в телефоне раздаются гудки. Гудки, а не переадресация на голосовую почту. Она уже приземлилась.

— Привет, — говорит она, слегка запыхавшись.

Он сглатывает.

— Бен?

— Привет, — бормочет он.

И Рей смеётся. Она смеётся не над ним — не совсем. Рей не смеётся над ним. Она смеётся, пытаясь его утешить, показать, что любит его, несмотря на то, что он взял и отослал фотку своего грёбаного члена всей своей грёбаной семье.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Не очень, — бормочет он. — Возвращайся домой.

— Сажусь в машину.

— Ладно, — отвечает Бен. Хотелось бы ему посмеяться над собой. Если он проживёт достаточно долго, то, возможно, к тому времени, когда ему исполнится лет сто, он и в самом деле посмеётся над этим.

— Хочешь, чтобы я с этим разобралась? — спрашивает она, и Бен сглатывает. Если бы он не сделал того, что сделал, он бы прорычал что-нибудь остроумное, типа: « _о, я дам тебе кое-что, с чем нужно разобраться_ », но сейчас он чувствует себя мелким, до дрожи униженным, никчёмным. Ему просто хочется, чтобы его защитили. Поэтому он кивает, прежде чем осознать, что Рей его не видит.

— Ага. 

— Ладно. Я разберусь с ними. В чате или лично с каждым?

— Мне всё равно.

— Люблю тебя, скоро увидимся, — говорит она ему, и он вешает трубку.

Какое-то время он просто лежит с телефоном, по-прежнему прижатым к щеке. Трубка жужжит, и он не может оставаться в незнании, что же там происходит. 

**Рей Жена** : _Приветствую вас, друзья и семья. Снимок был удалён. Спасибо всем за вашу заботу. Бен заполз в нору и умер, так что теперь все вопросы, касающиеся этой ситуации, решаются через меня лично. Или просто давайте забудем об этом._

 **Рей Жена** : _Ловите фотографию кошки, которая выбралась из переноски прямо на трап, из-за чего мой вылет задержали на полчаса. Хотела затащить её в кабину в качестве сувенира, но Финн мне не позволил._

Бен переключается на чат с Рей.

 **Бен** : _Я люблю тебя._

 **Рей Жена** : _Я люблю тебя._

 **Бен** : _Прекрати переписываться за рулём._

 **Рей Жена** : _А ты не указывай, как мне жить._

 **Бен** : _Если кто-то из нас сегодня и умрёт, то это я, уже застолбил место._

 **Рей Жена** : _Действительно. Но вообще-то голосовой набор текста это тема._

 **Рей Жена** : _И я рада, что ты думал обо мне, даже если я единственная, о ком ты можешь думать._

 **Бен** : _Я всегда думаю о тебе._

 **Рей Жена** : _Знаю._

 **Рей Жена** : _Уже почти дома. Я зацелую тебя через несколько минут._

 **Бен** : _Идёт. Мне это необходимо._

Обычно, едва он слышит, как подъезжает её машина, он подскакивает с постели. Обычно он открывает дверь, хватает её чемодан и, занося его внутрь, выслушивает её недовольство по поводу того, что она _вполне современная женщина и может сама справиться со своим собственным багажом, спасибо большое_. А потом он целует её до потери сознания.

Но сегодня, когда он слышит, как она заруливает на подъездную дорожку, самое большее, что он заставляет себя сделать, так это слезть с постели и медленно проковылять к двери спальни. Услышав, как она заходит в дом и кладёт свои вещи в прихожке, он сглатывает. В горле сухо. Он даже поздороваться не в состоянии. Боже, какой же он никчёмный кусок дерьма, её не было дома три дня.

— Привет, малыш, — говорит Рей, глядя на него с лестницы. Он видит сочувствие на её лице, видит тепло и любовь в её глазах. А потом она перепрыгивает через две ступеньки за раз, обнимает его, и он утыкается лицом ей в шею, вдыхает её запах. Всегда, когда Рей возвращается домой, ей нравится принимать душ, но он не уверен, что сможет отпустить её прямо сейчас. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, потому что Рей рядом. Благодаря Рей дела всегда идут как надо.

— Пойдёшь в душ вместе со мной? — спрашивает она, поглаживая его по затылку.

Компромисс достаточно хорош, и он следует за ней в ванную, но останавливается, чтобы посмотреть, как она снимает униформу.

Стоит ей наклониться, чтобы скатать чулки вниз по ногам, он чувствует, как член в боксерах дёргается. У неё действительно самая лучшая задница в мире. Он думал как раз об этом, когда... 

Он сглатывает, чувствуя, как жаркое унижение снова захлёстывает его с головой. Рей выпрямляется, стягивает с себя трусики, сбрасывает рубашку и плавным движением одной руки расстёгивает лифчик. А потом она поворачивается к нему.

— Как правило, принимать душ сподручнее, если ты разденешься, Бен, — говорит она ему, как будто он может думать о чём-то, кроме неё, когда она стоит перед ним голая, с обнажённой грудью и такая красивая, словно он видит её впервые.

Да, у него определённо встал. Рей тоже это замечает, потому что она ухмыляется и включает воду. 

— Ну, если хочешь, можешь и дальше смотреть, — говорит она, шагнув под струи воды. — Но ты никогда не умел оставаться в стороне. 

И она знает, о чём говорит, особенно когда капли воды начинают падать ей на кожу, и она откровенно непристойно вздыхает.

В течение двух секунд после того, как она издаёт этот звук, он скидывает с себя футболку и боксеры, и шагает под воду, и обрушивает на неё поцелуй, и... 

Помимо всего прочего, в поцелуях с Рей — да что бы он ни делал с Рей — ему нравится борьба за превосходство. Они шутят об этом, обычно после того, как оба испытали ярчайшие оргазмы, хотя думали, что после нескольких лет совместной жизни кончать так мощно попросту невозможно. Но между ними всегда присутствует это борьба, когда каждый из них пытается показать другому, кто здесь главный. Их языки и сейчас сплелись в этом танце. Сначала она скользит языком ему в рот, потом он в её, потом она прикусывает его губу, и он хватает её за задницу и вжимает Рей в себя.

Единственное, что сейчас имеет для него значение, это Рей. Рей, которая стонет ему в губы, стоит ему скользнуть рукой ей между ног. Рей, которая стискивает его плечи, которая проводит пальцами по его волосам. Рей, которая, кажется, на мгновение потеряла контроль, но он уверен, что войну ему не выиграть. Почти никогда ему не удаётся выиграть, потому что Рей... Рей гораздо решительнее настроена получить от него всё, что захочет, и в конце концов он всегда даст ей то, чего бы она ни пожелала. 

Он скользит кончиками пальцев вокруг клитора, и она прижимается к нему грудью, приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза. 

— В плане есть изъян, — тихо говорит он, продолжая ласкать её, и она уже трепещет — когда только успела? Неужели она настолько возбуждена? — Ведь заниматься сексом в душе хреново.

— Неправда, — еле слышно протестует она.

— Это опасно, и я не смогу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу.

После того, как он трижды пытался трахнуть её в душе, они решили больше не пытаться это повторять. Они падали дважды, а в третий раз Бен ушибся о кран ванны. Было скользко и не так просто, как заниматься сексом у стены, и в конечном счёте всё это не стоило риска получить сотрясение или сломать нос.

А она ему, блять, ухмыляется. 

— О, но я-то могу сделать с тобой всё, что захочу, так что я выиграю.

— Не в победе дело. 

— Ещё как в победе, и ты это знаешь, — дерзко отвечает она, и за это он на мгновение перестает её ласкать, и она решительно рычит, глядя на него. 

Он улыбается ей сверху вниз. 

— Так что, значит, я выигрываю?

Именно тогда Рей опускается перед ним на колени и облизывает его... господи, блять, боже. Ну не может её язык быть настолько горячим! Но так и есть, и она проводит им вдоль его члена, оставляя на нём обжигающий след, и кружит вокруг головки, прежде чем втянуть его в рот.

В целом мире нет ничего — _ничегошеньки_ — что ему нравилось бы сильнее, чем наблюдать, как Рей смотрит на него снизу вверх, держа его член глубоко во рту. Взгляд её глаз мерцает от удовольствия, пока он пытается нашарить на гладкой поверхности плитки хоть какую-то опору. Её губы покраснели, и она втягивает щёки, а её глаза — всегда её глаза — сверкают, пока он тает в бессвязных стонах, стоит ей начать мягко сжимать его мошонку.

Ему удаётся продержаться дольше, чем он рассчитывал, учитывая все обстоятельства. Ведь всего за час до этого он снял напряжение. Но Рей не сдаётся. Она меняет позу, чтобы начать ласкать себя — плутовка — но она ни разу не останавливается, не выпускает кончик его члена изо рта, независимо от того, нужно ей отдышаться или нет. Она просто продолжает и продолжает, и продолжает.

— Боже, я тебя не заслуживаю, — бормочет он, когда она сглатывает его сперму и поднимается, чтобы поцеловать его. — Я нихрена тебя не заслуживаю. 

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — нетерпеливо говорит она. — Но если снова почувствуешь необходимость доказать мне что-то, — она берёт его за руку и заводит его ладонь себе между бёдер. — Я более чем готова увидеть, как ты попытаешься.

Когда он скользит языком ей в рот, ему нравится ощущать послевкусие собственной спермы на её губах. Ему нравится, как она вздыхает, стоит ему прижать большой палец к клитору и толкнуться в неё одним, потом двумя, потом тремя пальцами. Ему нравится, как быстро она распадается на части, как тает, прижимаясь к нему, и вдруг он осознаёт, с каким мягким звуком на них падают капли воды.

Глядя на него, она целует его в подбородок, и в её глазах появляется хитрый огонёк. 

— Может в следующий раз я пошлю им фотку своих сисек? Что, если мы просто будем продолжать до тех пор, пока не изгоним их из ватсапа навсегда и не захватим **Ферму Скайуокеров**?

И Бен не думал, что когда-либо впредь будет способен на что-то подобное: он начинает задыхается от смеха.

***

Она замечает это неделю спустя.

Лея Органа технически подкована, но фотографирует она не часто, а это значит, что галерею на своём телефоне она открывает крайне редко. Обычно она едва замечает фотографии из семейного чата в ватсап, которые скачиваются автоматически.

Но в этот раз она _замечает_.

Потому что это фото бенова... снова во всей красе!

Она закрывает глаза, удалив изображение так быстро, как только может.

Не то чтобы она никогда прежде не видела пениса собственного сына, но есть огромная разница между тем, чтобы видеть его во младенчестве, во время смены подгузника или пока Бен бегал по дому голышом, с нетерпением ожидая прибытия дядюшки Ванво, и видеть его наполовину затвердевшим, пока её взрослый сын пишет, что думает о своей жене. И дело не в том, что она не в восторге от того, что у него есть Рей, что у них здоровая (судя по всему) сексуальная жизнь, и что в течение трёх лет брака непреклонная позиция Бена по поводу нежелания заводить детей, похоже, начала смещаться в сторону « _может, когда мы будем готовы_ ». Но это не тот опыт, который ей хотелось бы повторить.

Бен прислал ей цветы. Много цветов. А Рей отправила Люку, Лэндо и Хану кое-какие вкусняшки, которые она привезла из своей прошлой командировки, когда маршрут её рейса пролегал через штат с легализованной травкой. А Арту — ящик пива, Чуи — несколько хороших сигар, а Трипио — красивую схему для вышивки крестиком. Это был милый жест, хотя Лея, каждый раз, глядя на цветы, так и слышала: « _Прости, мам, что ты увидела мой член_ ». Букеты были от хорошего флориста, так что она думает, что они продержатся по крайней мере ещё недели полторы — прекрасное напоминание о том, о чём бы ей хотелось навсегда забыть.

Она открывает чат **Тысячелетний Сокол** и набирает сообщение.

 **Лея** : _Предупреждаю, картинки из ватсапа автоматически загружаются в галерею, поэтому у вас, возможно, до сих пор хранится определённая фотография, которую вы хотели бы удалить._

 **Люк** : _О, Боже, я же только вытравил это из памяти._

 **Люк** : _Спасибо._

Наступает пауза, и на мгновение ей кажется, что на этом всё. А потом Люк продолжает:

 **Люк** : _Всю свою жизнь я надеялся, что никогда не узнаю, насколько велик член моего племянника. И пока я этого не знал, я был как никогда счастлив. Я жил в гармоничной вселенной. Но есть вещи, которые не могут оставаться в тайне._

 **Лея** : _Ты под кайфом что ли?_

**Люк** : _Я был под кайфом с тех пор, как это случилось. И буду под кайфом до тех пор, пока не забуду об этой фотографии, которая была загружена в мой телефон без моего разрешения._

 **Арту** : _Кажется, всё дело в том, что твоё разрешение никого не интересует, мистер я-использовал-ватсап-до-Цукерберга._

 **Люк** : _Это дело принципа._

 **Арту** : _Ладно, дедуль._

Лея уже собирается отложить телефон, когда приходит сообщение от Хана, и она переключается на свои аймесседж.

 **Хан Соло** : _Боже, я надеялся, что Люк уже закончил._

 **Лея** : _Люк? Закончил? Когда он вообще был на это способен? Когда дело доходит до выдержки, его не заткнуть._

 **Хан Соло** : _Часть меня жаждет сказать Бену, что я им горжусь._

 **Лея** : _Хан._

 **Хан Соло** : _Из-за того, как сильно он взбесил и травмировал Люка. Мне кажется, он бы этому обрадовался._

 **Хан Соло** : _Господи, Лея, ну не из-за фотки же!_

 **Хан Соло** : _Боже. Хотел бы я этого не видеть._

 **Хан Соло** : _Но мы все знаем, в кого он пошёл, ведь не секрет, что это точно не скайуокерская порода._

 **Лея** : _Хан._

 **Хан Соло** : _Молчу, молчу._

 **Лея** : _Хотя, я бы сказала Рей. А уж она сама передаст Бену, когда решит, что он это пережил._

 **Хан Соло** : _Если у него когда-нибудь получится._


End file.
